Curiosidad
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: A veces las cosas no inician por mandato divino o un arranque desenfrenado de hormonas. Muchas veces un simple momento de curiosidad, un roce, una caricia y una mirada furtiva pueden iniciar algo mucho más duradero y valioso.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10, nor I am part of Man of Action who owns said program.  
**

**Mis agradecimientos a Alex, que siempre pre-lee mis historias, y que tuvo mucho impacto en esta en particular. También a su amiga Cream, que tuvo sus manos en el departamento de Beteado. Sin ellos esto no sería lo mismo. Gracias.**

Todo comenzó en su segundo viaje. No inició de forma brusca o intempestiva como muchas novelas románticas solían describir. Mucho menos fue lo que muchos describirían como algo apasionado e incontenible, tampoco fue destino o algo que el mismo cielo había presagiado. Nada más alejado de la verdad. Todo realmente inició por simple y pura curiosidad, por nada más.

Ambos estaban de nuevo viajando alrededor del país en la casa rodante del abuelo, esta vez ambos contando con doce años y nuevos horizontes. La rutina de la lucha contra las hordas de maniáticos, extraterrestres y otras rarezas sobrenaturales había creado un lazo entre ellos que nada ni nadie se había mostrado capaz de terminar. Ambos habían forjado un lazo en plena batalla y quizás sólo el abuelo comprendía cuán lejos podían ir el uno por el otro, si la situación lo ameritaba.

Fue por eso que de nuevo, por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo, ellos habían convencido al abuelo de viajar de nuevo alrededor del país, a sabiendas de que a donde fuera que vayan, ambos estarían dispuestos a salvarse mutuamente y al abuelo.

No mucho había cambiado en dos años desde aquel primer viaje, ambos seguían teniendo gustos y metas que eran los opuestos diametrales. Él seguía siendo el mismo egoísta empedernido con toques de bromista, mientras que ella no dejaba de ser una engreída sabelotodo. Discusiones, pleitos y conflictos eran la orden del día cuando compartías tanto con alguien; pero a menudo sabían que no era nada serio, que en realidad por más que estuvieran enojados el uno6 con el otro, en el momento en que importaba allí estarían para cuidarse las espaldas.

El tiempo y la experiencia ciertamente los había unido, quizás por el resto de sus vidas. Tal vez fue por ello que en un momento de simple descuido, o más bien por un sencillo acto de curiosidad al reflexionar sobre sus vidas, que ambos comenzaron a notar al otro, a notar los cambios que sutilmente los estaban ahora diferenciando más y más a medida que sus cuerpos maduraban hacia la adultez.

No podían negar que ambos sentían curiosidad, a la vez que mucha aprehensión.

Después de todo, si bien sus vidas habían tomado un giro, según ellos emocionante e indescriptible, para muchos otros chicos y padres era nada más que un mar de tormentos y peligros. Por lo que más a menudo de lo que imaginasen, ambos siempre terminaban solos, nada más con la compañía del otro para aliviar el lento avance del aislamiento que la sociedad de forma lenta pero segura les estaba otorgando.

Era la ironía del asunto, terriblemente conocidos pero a su vez increíblemente solitarios en medio de un océano de personas. Debido al riesgo que sus habilidades parecían atraer, muchos sólo preferían mantener la distancia.

Al principio no les importó, pensaron que quizás sería algo pasajero y que con el tiempo sus amigos lentamente regresarían a ellos. La triste verdad fue que a medida que pasaban los días, nunca lo hicieron y fue por ello que ambos, a pesar de desear distancia el uno del otro, más que nada por lo distintos que eran y lo agotados que estaban de verse el uno al otro después de estar todo el verano juntos, ambos terminaron lentamente gravitándose, al inicio con remilgosidad, luego con más seguridad para al final terminar como habían iniciado este viaje. Unidos, a pesar de las diferencias.

Fue esta serie de elementos los que, sin saberlo, lentamente los empujaron el uno al otro. Era natural, ambos estaban en esa etapa de sus vidas donde los cambios en sus cuerpos eran más notables que nunca. Cuando un continuo flujo de curiosidad los rodeaba sobre el otro. Pero más que nada, un sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad sobre si lo que pensaban, y en algunos casos sentían, era correcto.

Pero todas sus dudas se fueron al caño por un simple momento, un roce inesperado de piel, una mirada sorpresiva entre ambos y, más que nada, un momento en el que nadie podría decirles que no.

Fue en un festival de verano al anochecer que una simple caricia los llevó a tomarse de las manos. Ambos curiosos, tímidos y más que nada asustados por lo que hacían. Estaban dando un paso para ellos gigantesco a un territorio inexplorado.

Ella le observó silente, esperando rechazo ante la idea; él simplemente observó sus manos entrelazadas, su rostro obviamente ardiendo por la sangre que inundaba sus mejillas, otorgándole un tinte rojizo a su piel. Él no la miró de frente, pero tampoco intentó zafarse de su delicado agarre, es más afirmó un poco más el contacto.

Al igual que ella no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Luego observaron a su alrededor, quizás buscando una muestra de desaprobación, una pista de si lo que hacían estaba mal y, para su sorpresa, los adultos de la zona sólo sonreían ante tal acción, incluso el abuelo parecía aprobar de ese paso. Quizás no viendo las cosas de la misma manera que ellos lo hacían en ese instante. Como muchos adultos, tal vez les creía incapaces de pensar en ese nuevo mundo, ignorantes de cuántas implicaciones un simple apretón de manos o caricias podía trasmitir a los demás.

Pero ellos no tenían manera de saber que los adultos no pensaban como ellos en ese instante. Las miradas de dulzor, e incluso aprobación, de algunos de ellos sirvieron para impulsarlos a aceptar ese avance. Ambos chicos sabían que habían dado un paso hacia un terreno desconocido, cierto; pero al menos hasta ahora aprobado por los demás.

La mayoría del verano transcurrió de forma rápida y sin ningún contratiempo que ellos no hubiesen podido solucionar por medio de tecnología extraterrestre o por medios sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, lo más remarcable para ambos chicos, no fueron las batallas y los enemigos a los cuales lentamente se estaban acostumbrando a enfrentar, no. Eran los breves momentos en que ambos podían tomarse de la mano del otro sin miedo alguno; donde una breve caricia en el rostro para retirar suciedad ganada en batalla podía lanzar sus corazones en glorioso desenfreno; Donde al final, en una playa cuando nadie les observaba, intercambiaron un tímido pero muy decidido beso que marcó el inicio de lo que ambos creían, era el advenimiento de aquel futuro que habían vislumbrado.

Una vez transcurrió el viaje, las cosas dejaron de salir bien. Las manos entrelazadas y las miradas furtivas normalmente acompañadas por un sonrojo y una sonrisa cómplice, ya no pasaban desapercibidas. El abuelo ahora los observaba más detenidamente, muchas veces claramente ponderando si intervenir o no; más a menudo, nunca haciéndolo al final de cuentas.

Sus padres y muchas otras personas en el pequeño pueblo de Bellwood pensaban otra cosa de dichos intercambios.

"No es natural, pero ¿qué puede esperarse de ellos? ¡Sólo míralos! Ambos eran fenómenos antes. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a otro nivel. Qué vergüenza." Llegaron a escuchar de parte de una mujer seriamente ofendida por verlos tomados de mano en el parque.

"Repugnante,"

"Indecente,"

"Asqueroso." Fueron muchos de los comentarios que llegaron a sus oídos. La duda firmemente forjando su paso en sus corazones, ¿realmente era tan malo lo que hacían?

Nadie a quien le preguntasen parecía poder darles una respuesta satisfactoria. Muchas veces el desdén, la desaprobación y el desagrado era palpable aun cuando ambos estaban separados del otro. Pero al final de cuentas, fue la brecha que comenzó a crearse entre sus propias familias lo que quizás le puso fin a lo que ambos primos habían descubierto con el otro.

Era difícil para ambos chicos contemplar las discusiones que se armaban entre los anteriormente amigables parientes. Eso más la división y la tensión que parecía formarse entre los matrimonios fue lo que quizás le puso fin a la exploración de ambos chicos.

No lo entendían, pero la madre de Gwen y el padre de Ben claramente desaprobaban lo que hacían, muchas veces repitiendo las mismas palabras que aquellos desconocidos solían espetar con tanto desdén en las calles. Por un momento, creyeron que la madre de Ben y el padre de Gwen podrían convencerlos de que lo que hacían no estaba mal, de que era como muchas veces lo escucharon y deseaban creer. Lo que vivían era algo natural en jóvenes como ellos.

Tristemente aun cuando apoyaban la idea, claramente creían que lo que ambos chicos vivían el uno con el otro, o lo que lentamente se desarrollaba entre los dos, era algo pasajero y que pronto terminarían superando la etapa. Porque para ellos, eso es lo que tales experimentos eran, algo pasajero destinado a fracasar y ser luego olvidado en los confines de sus memorias.

Al principio intentaron ignorarles, quizás si les demostraban que hablaban en serio podrían superar todo esto, pero el tiempo no hizo más que empeorar los conflictos entre las familias, al punto en que el abuelo tuvo que intervenir. Sabían que lo que sea que estuviesen experimentando debía parar cuanto antes. Lentamente ambos comenzaron a esquivarse el uno al otro en mutuo acuerdo.

Lo que sentían el uno por el otro simplemente no estaba destinado a darse, no cuando obviamente tantas emociones negativas habían sido el fruto de semejante intento. Las familias dejaron de discutir y mientras más se alejaban del otro más disminuía el desapruebo, el cuchicheo y las miradas de desdén. Con el pasar de los años, ambos simplemente se habían distanciado del otro como para que el pueblo olvidase o catalogase lo que habían hecho como simple y descarriada curiosidad.

Ahora ambos siendo adultos, las cosas habían cambiado y más de lo que podían recordar. Ben lentamente había caído obsesionado con su trabajo de justiciero y, antes de que ella pudiera realmente comprenderlo, había finalmente notado que el distanciamiento de su primo había llegado al punto en que sólo su trabajo valía para él y nada más. Intentó razonar con él, darle a entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo y cómo estaba lastimando a sus seres queridos con su distancia. Pero todo fue en vano, para Ben sólo la misión importaba.

Ella, por su parte, era una bruja realizada hoy en día, experta en lo esotérico, cinta negra en Tae Kwon Do. Graduada de la universidad con honores y tristemente soltera extraordinaria.

Sólo una cosa la diferenciaba de su primo y eso era su necesidad por mantener a su familia cerca, luego de la separación de sus padres años atrás. La vida que los chicos habían escogido, además del pequeño momento de curiosidad entre ambos habían creado a la larga una zanja en ambas relaciones que no hizo más que hacerse más y más profunda con el tiempo, hasta el punto en que lo más razonable fue irse por sus propios caminos.

Cuando ella se dio realmente cuenta de lo que había pasado, de que lo último que les restaba en el mundo de su antigua familia no era más que el abuelo, pudo finalmente darse una idea de a dónde iba todo esto.

Le tomó tiempo investigar el conjuro para viajar al pasado, mas cuando lo logró y finalmente pudo sacar a Ben de la prisión en la que él mismo se había sometido, algo de nuevo en ellos había cambiado gracias a la presencia de sus contra-partes más jóvenes. Ambos habían recuperado esa chispa que tantos años atrás el desdén había tratado de extinguir de forma prematura.

Ambos pensaron que finalmente habían recuperado la amistad que obviamente forjaron a los diez años, los dos comenzaron a salir en su tiempo libre, claramente intentando reintegrarse en la vida del otro lo más rápido posible, ahora que tenían mucho menos tiempo libre para lograrlo.

Fue de nuevo, que motivados por la curiosidad, y quizás un poco de alcohol que ambos decidieron hablar del pasado y más que nada aquello que ambos creyeron vivir. Ahora, más experimentados, ninguno de los dos se engañaba de que exactamente era lo que ocurría con ellos en aquel momento.

Más ahora que ambos han tenido sus idas y venidas con varios participantes en el área.

"¡Qué inocentes éramos!, ¿te imaginas? Nosotros como pareja, ew." Comentó ella mientras se carcajeaba ligeramente ante la idea, él por otra parte simplemente se echó a reír, fuerte y escandaloso como siempre.

Así hablaron de ello, una y otra vez, ambos dándose cuenta de que desde hacía mucho habían comenzado a sostenerse las manos nuevamente. El silencio reinó por algunos segundos y una caricia de su dedo pulgar sobre su mano claramente le dio el impulso que ella necesitaba.

De nuevo, curiosidad, una caricia y una mirada fue lo que bastó para que ambos se hundieran en la reminiscencia al mirar a los ojos del otro. Finalmente, luego de segundos de indecisión, ella sonrió, después él. Ambos estaban locos definitivamente y ciertamente sus padres y muchos otros desconocidos desaprobarían la decisión que habían tomado, pero eso no les importaba. Vivían en un nuevo mundo ahora, lleno de vida y de diferentes especies y creencias. Ya no eran niños pequeños curiosos por los sentimientos que les abrumaban. No, eran adultos conscientes de lo que realmente ocurría.

Benjamin Tennyson amaba a Gwendolyn, esa era una verdad irrefutable.

El que ambos estuvieran ahora finalmente consumiendo con creces la pasión que por años habían estado buscando en otros y en el trabajo sin fruto alguno, les dijo que habían finalmente encontrado lo que les hacía falta. De, que estaban completos una vez mas, Pero más que nada, que esta vez estaban dispuestos a luchar contra el universo para conservar ese sentimiento.

Así, cuando sus nietos y los amigos de sus nietos preguntaron cómo fue que Ben conoció a Gwen, ambos solían decir que todo había iniciado gracias a la curiosidad.

Finite.


End file.
